Mend My Heart
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: Sonic has never felt this happy in all of his life ever since Eggman's been locked away. However, as a new enemy threatens to take Sonics happiness away, Amy has a surprise of her own, and taken with the circumstances she can't tell Sonic. Until it was too late. Rated M for foul language and mature scenes. SEQUEL TO : "Tiptoe Your Way Back Into My Heart"
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Hello readers! You've been waiting for this sequel for a bit and I finally have the first chapter here for you to read. Note to those reading this for the firt time, I suggest you read the first book so that you wont be lost during the duration of this book. There's more drama unfolding so hold on to your heart because it's going to be broken and mended over and over again.** _

_**...**_

 **WARNING: THIS BOOK CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE AND MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNDER SIXTEEN (16) I DONT SUGGEST YOU READ THIS...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **One.1**

The roll of the bars against their tracks wasn't foreign to my ears as they glided horizontally, emitting their shadows across my face. The bulky security officer stood firm by the agape door and nodded his head.

"Packed?" he asked gruffly

"Sure, pal" I smiled.

"Your belongings are up front, grab your things and get out of here" he said stepping out of the way.

His heavy boots echoed through the still night, causing it to echo around the quiet cell. I heaved my bag over my shoulder and casually made my way outside and into the cold air-conditioned unit of my former cell, and out the gaping door he held for me. He followed me past the regular inmate cells, where snores could be heard from each prisoner, it made my stomach churn uncomfortably and I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as the smells emitting from each cell filled my sensitive nostrils

"Gonna miss it?" he chuckled.

"Not one _freaking_ bit" I coughed, plugging my nose.

"Stay out of trouble or you'll end up right here" he smiled waving a hand in front his face.

Cameras whirled and buzzed as we walked through the double doors that lead to the front of the station where the fat bird stood post, drinking his morning coffee. The red lights seemed to stare into my soul, and follow my every movement as we walked, no doubt the security team were keeping an eye on me until I completely left this fuck hole. Maybe that why Mr. Wags here is so calm and collected next to me. When we arrived at the front, the oversized bird behind a bulletproof encasing coughed when he saw me, then dug around for my items, shoving them through the metal two sided drawer. I collected my keys, gum that probably isn't any good by now my jacket, cellphone, wallet and my favorite pair of shades. Everything else that had been on me when they cuffed me was nowhere to be found. I saluted the fat bird and had the bulky officer walk me to my car. Once I entered, I shoved the keys in the ignition and smiled when it revved to life.

"Stay out of trouble Hedgehog" he barked. "You should get some gas while you're on the road, it's been on the quarter mark for some time now."

"Will do Wags" I saluted before pulling out of the driveway.

As the cool wind hit my face, I inhaled deeply before releasing a breath and taking out my phone that was surprisingly charged, and dialed her number.

"H-Hello?" she yawned.

"Hey babe, make me some breakfast would ya?" I smiled into the phone.

" _ **Scourge?** **!**_ " she shrieked excitedly.

"The one and only" I grinned.

As she rambled and cried over the phone, I watched the sun rising from the horizon, beginning a fresh new day, and a fresh new start.

 **X Sonic X**

"This bites" I complained collapsing on the couch.

"Stop whining, I'm just as upset as you are" Tail mumbled biting into an apple.

Both of our girls were out for the entire day, preparing for something big; Graduation. A smile came to my face when Amy's reaction filed my thoughts when she got her High school Leaving test results. She ran into my arms, nearly knocking me over and cried until she was silly.

"So why didn't you go since your graduating too?" I smirked.

"Because Cream said they needed a girl's day out to look their best" he huffed. "It's not like I've never seen her in make-up before geez"

"Like a married couple" I laughed nudging him

"Speaking of which," he smiled Have you guys set a date yet?" Tails asked me.

"Of course _she_ did" I laughed. "Next month" I smiled.

It's been about one and a half years since I asked Amy to marry me, I've been completely patient with her because I wanted her to finish High School first. She was already eighteen now, and we celebrated during the day at home, while Rouge and the girls took her out that night. Of course she confessed to me that Rouge wanted to go to the strip club, but she declined and suggested they hit a bar instead. She was shitfaced drunk and blabbered about her night until she passed out on the bed. During her time in high school, we looked through books upon books for wedding ideas, packages and the rest, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Sometimes we would argue on the cake flavor or the color flowers we would use, but at the end of the day, she's always snuggled safely into my arms every night, and I wouldn't want it any different.

"I'm happy for you man" Tails smiled, twisting his pair promise ring on his fingers. He and Cream really hit it off after Amy blurted the news to Cream, so she took all her courage to confess to him a few days after and well, it turned out pretty great after that.

"You got an appointment today right?" he asked bitterly.

I sighed and sat up, leaning into the couch. "Yeah, I already told them that after I'm married, this stops" I said angrily.

Because Sally and I were once engaged, the mental institution recommended that I come in twice a month to have an interview with Sally and I together and fifteen minute visits. After the interviews however, I walk her back to her room and leave. I have a fiancée at home waiting for me after all.

"You ever asked Amy if it bothered her."

"It doesn't" I replied "Before I could ask her, she brought it up one time when I came home the second trip. I was so freaking stressed because all we got accomplished was pointless arguing and they wrote down that I was the aggressor" I growled.

"You?!" Tails choked on his apple.

I patted his back until the logged epic of fruit flew out of his mouth and onto the carpet. "Thanks" he breathed. "Why?"

"Because I yelled at her for calling Ames a slut"

"Golly" he laughed.

"I guess" I shrugged with a smile. "After that it was just pointless arguing and I left without being dismissed. I came home pretty steamed and she was worried sick about me, thought I was fighting with Shadow again" I laughed.

 **~ Flash back** ~

"Baby are you okay?" Amy asked putting her casserole down on the counter and rushed to the door.

"Fine Ames" I mumbled before she embraced me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her to me, holding her as close as possible. She giggled and buried her face into my neck and planted a small kiss there, making me feel warm all over. I inhaled her mixed scent of shampoo and casserole and smiled into her neck before letting her down on her feet again.

"I needed that" I whispered putting my forehead on here gently.

"Your Welcome" she smiled and pecked my lips gently.

"God I love you" I smiled and picked her up again, this time spinning her around the room with me.

"Sonikku put me down!" she laughed.

I chuckled and placed her bare feet back on the ground and she stuck her tongue out at me before turning back to go in the kitchen. Her hips swayed effortlessly in her boy shorts and I bit my lower lip before smacking her round butt, earning a squeal and a swat on my hand.

"Naughty Hedgehog" she smiled and continued her way into the kitchen.

"How was school baby?" I asked leaning against the counters.

"It was fine, I got my math quiz back" she said pointing to the paper not too far away from me. I picked it up and my eyes lit up at the 98% mark written across the white page.

"This is amazing babe!" I exclaimed. "I told you Tails was a good tutor" I said putting a magnet on top of the page to sick it on the fridge.

"Soniiiicc that looks so childish, I'm not five" she laughed, plating the casserole in two separate plates.

"I don't think so" I shrugged opening the fridge so she could grab her favorite soda.

"Well, once no one sees it I'm fine" she giggled, popping the can open. "How was your visit today?" she asked quietly while poring the drink in a glass.

"Fucked up" I said simply.

"What happened?" she asked coming into the fridge again, that I held open.

"All we established today was that I hate her more than water" I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes at that and poured my coke into a glass. "I don't like the way she's stressing you out Sonikku" she sighed.

"Does it bother you that I go visit?" I asked stepping behind her and enclosing her into my arms.

She released a comforting sigh, and leaned back into my chest. "No" she confessed.

"'No'?" I asked.

"Not one bit. I know why you have to go, and besides" she said twirling her ring around her finger. "I know you love me" she smiled.

"Damn right" I smiled into her hair, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Ames, you don't mind graduating a year behind?" I sighed.

"Hey" she said releasing herself from my hold. She faced me and poked her finger into my chest. "Don't go blaming yourself again Sonic." She said seriously.

"But Ames..."

"But nothing, I'm actually happy I get to graduate with Cream and Tails rather than a bunch of people I don't remember. I'm still doing well and I have you to come home to every day, baby…I'm happy okay?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Okay" I smiled pecking her full lips.

~ **End Flashback** ~

"You too fucking lucky man" Tails laughed pitching a couch pillow after me.

"Whatever man" I laughed.

But he was right, I was lucky to have Amy in my life again, lucky that she was still breathing that day we dug her out the rubble. Lucky she said 'yes'.

"She wore your ring like every day at school, showing it off to the girls and guys in class" Tails laughed. "Remember that Porcupine kid?" Tails howled in laughter.

I smiled remembering how Amy turned down a porcupine named Jackson when he confessed to her.

"What did she say again?" Tails laughed.

"'Can you not? I'm engaged to the hottest guy on the planet, now run along'" I snickered.

Tails doubled over in laughter after that, making me burst into laughter myself. I glanced at the clock and groaned.

"About that time?" Tails asked settling down.

"Yeah, It's three o clock" I sighed standing up.

"Graduation starts at five thirty, you got your clothes together?" he asked getting up

"Yeah, I picked it out after Amy left this morning"

"Cool, I'm gonna go get ready to head down there now, they want us to practice before the actual thing starts one more time"

"Alright, later bro" I saluted and sped off into the Mental Illness Reserve's location.

As my feet moved profoundly against the road, a red car raced in the opposite direction, causing me to stop and look. A mop of green quills blurred into my vision and I shook my head before looking back at the car, squinting as much as I could, but I didn't make out the figure since the car had already vanished.

"Weird" I whispered to myself and picked up speed again, a churn set off in my stomach.

I screeched to a stop as soon as I reached the large metal gate. I pressed the buzzer on the intercom and a sour puss greeted me.

"Good Afternoon and how may we help you?" she sighed.

"Visiting Acorn, Sonic the Hedgehog" I replied.

She nodded lazily and typed for a few second on her computer before releasing another sigh.

"Wait for the green light and enter" she said before disappearing from the monitor.

A loud buzz went off and a green light shown on the monitor and I opened the person-sized portion of the gate and it slammed behind me with a loud 'clang!' before locking itself again. Although it was a mental institute, it was a branch of the Maximum security prison that only held mentally disturbed 'patients'.

"Moody much" I scoffed before walking into the opened gate. The process to get in here takes about ten minutes before you can see whoever your visiting, they don't want to 'scare' their 'patients'. More like try not to make them explode and kill everyone in here. My sneakers squeaked against the white tiles and echoed throughout the lightly painted hallway walls. A security officer greeted me and I showed him my pass card and he nodded.

"Your escort is already here" he said opening another door for me

"Thanks pal" I nodded before entering another hallway.

"Good to see you again Mr. Hedgehog" a middle-aged cat expressed as joyful as she could.

"You can relax Mrs. Mitchel's, he's already gone"

"* exhale* thank you Sonic. She said dropping her strained smile. "You have another session with Miss Acorn right?"

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it either"

"Well, you won't be so ecstatic when you hear you have an hour with her today, and that you are required to spend the entire fifteen minutes with her after your session is finished." She said leading me to the conference room.

"Come again?" I growled.

"I said, you have to-"

"No I heard what you said, I was just giving you a chance to change the entire sentence"

"I'm sure you can last at least ten minutes with her"

"I have something important to attend to today, I'm not going to waste precious time dealing with someone who doesn't understand English, when I know she speaks _**five**_ languages, _**including**_ English"

"What is your important engagement?" she asked clicking on her pen to write on her notepad.

"My girlfriend is graduating today" I smiled. And next month, she'll be my wife.

"Congratulations" Sally's doctor greeted me.

I didn't notice how quickly I came to the Conference room so I was a bit taken back at the new intruder of my conversation.

"U-uh thanks Dr. Nichols" I smiled awkwardly. "An hour right?" I asked them both.

They nodded and I kept back a groan knowing it wouldn't be so professional, and they might write me down as impatient and rude. I'm twenty two for crying out loud.

"Alright, let's get down to business" Dr. Nicholas stated opening the door for me. "Thank you Mrs. Mitchel's" he said dismissing my escort.

"Doctor. Mr. Hedgehog" she nodded and left the two of us alone.

"In you go then son" the aging walrus said to me in his goofy-like voice.

"Yay" I said in monotone.

When I walked in, I gladly shook my jacket from my shoulders. Throughout the building it was freezing cold apart from the different rooms in here. The patient's rooms would be spacious, like a small apartment, and then there was the conference rooms on each floor, that had a small kitchenette, three single seats, a coffee table and a warm open-window environment. The walls were painted two warm tone colors of caramel and chocolate; caramel being the top tone, chocolate being the bottom. The single chairs were forest green and the tan rug was laid out beneath them and the glass coffee table.

"Miss Acorn?" Dr. Nicholas asked the quiet room

"In here" her familiar voice called out

I took a deep breath and entered the small sitting room and almost choked on air. Sally was sitting in her usual seat; next to my empty chair, wearing nothing but a towel, her hair was dripping wet and her fur a darker color due to water intake.

"What the heck?!" I yelled. "Where are your clothes damnit?!"

"Hm? I just stepped out of the shower Sonic, I was only trying to prepare for your arrival" she said as innocently as possible.

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that load of crap" I sneered.

I felt a gentle but firm hand hold my shoulder and I glanced back to see Dr. Nicholas giving me a firm look.

"Try and understand her here Mr. Hedgehog, she was only preparing for your arrival" he said in a strained voice, a trickle of blood running down his large nose.

 _ **Pervert.**_

"Sally, can you please just go and put something on? How did you even get in here like that?" I asked her shoving the doctor's hands off my shoulders, crossing my own.

"I'm still respected around here other than out there" she said nudging her chin out the door.

"Because you're **_sick_** , so they don't want you to explode in-"

"Let's begin our interview hm?" Dr. Nicholas interrupted. "How's about I call your nurse to give you a robe Miss Acorn?"

"That would be nice thank you Doctor" she said sweetly.

"Alright, in the meantime, Sonic will you please keep her company, whilst I fetch her nurse, we can't leave our patients unattended. You understand don't you?"

"I understand just fine doc, do what you have to" I said dismissing him.

He nodded after looking over at Sally one more time, then left the two of us in the room, locking it behind him. This was the second floor, if I had to jump out that window, I would.

"You can sit you know" I heard her speak up.

"Standing is fine" I said glancing at the clock.

"In a hurry as usual?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Where do you go after you meet with me?"

"I go home"

"Ours?" she asked with a smile.

"No, the house belongs to me..and Amy" I smiled to myself.

She was silent for a second before I heard her shifting in the chair. I looked her way and arched a brow at her sour expression.

"What?" I asked.

"You live with her now?" she whispered.

"I've been living with her ever since she got out the hospital that you and Egghead put her in" I growled. "Is that all?"

"Are you….a couple?"

"Didn't you see the news?" I arched my brow at her again

"We don't have that privilege here"

"So what's the purpose of that?" I asked pointing to the television in the corner of the room.

"School. Some monitors have lessons on them while others have counseling sessions"

"So why are they on the TV, rather than someone coming over and teaching you or counseling you?"

"Because they're afraid of us" she said pushing a strand of her damp hair behind her ear.

"Makes sense" I nodded, looking at the clock again. An annoying whir made my sensitive ears twitch and I squinted in the corner of the ceiling to see a green light blinking slowly.

"Can the cameras here pick up your voices?" I asked

"I think so" she smiled. "They usually play our arguments over to me and ask me where I can fix my decisions or actions"

"Neat" I nodded.

"I think it just pries into your private business, but its only in the conference rooms I believe."

"Interesting."

I wanted to keep the conversation away from Amy as much as possible, seeing that Sally is already pissed about it and I couldn't care less, I just don't want any freaking drama today.

"So you and Amy-"

"Miss Acorn I already told you about leaving your hair wet, you might catch a cold a large bear mumbled and draped another towel over Sally's head. She cozied her up into one of the robes and I turned to give them some privacy, snatching a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So sorry about all this Mr. Hedgehog" she apologized right after she was finished.

"Yeah, no problem" I said cracking the protective seal on the cap.

"And congratulations" she smiled before exiting the room.

"'Congratulations?'"

"Yeah, Ames is graduating" I said truthfully.

"Oh, then…good for her" she nodded. "Then your still single?" she smiled.

"I didn't say that" I said sharply.

"So you're not single? Then w-who are you dating?" she asked gripping her robe tighter.

"It's none of your business Sally"

"Yes it is my business! You're my fiancée! I have all fucking right to ask about"

"No the fuck I'm not! I'm marrying Amy and I'll be damned if I could care less about what the fuck you think about it!"

"You're marrying **_that?!_** How could you do this to me? She's a child! Immature, and unstable! How could she possibly satisfy you?!"

I closed the distance between the two of us in the blink of an eye, close enough to see her swallow at our close proximity. She gripped her robe tighter and just stared coldly at me.

"She's my Queen" I said simply. "You're the only immature child I see, and **_you_** of all people shouldn't have the right to call someone **_unstable_** "

I chugged the rest of my water and threw it in the trash can. "As soon as I tie the knot with Ames, I'm making sure you get what you deserve" I said ripping the locked door opened.

"W-What are you talking about?!" she yelled.

"Did you forget already? You're charged with three offences" I smirked, leaving her behind again. I glanced at my watch and nodded. I had some time left. I turned to the shaking doctor and scoffed.

"Some security system ya got here" I said shoving my hands in my pockets after draping my coat over me. Today was just another waste of time, and I could honestly care less about what those doctors write about me, one things for sure, I have everything under control.

 ** _…_** ** _For Now…_**

 ** _Remember to leave reviews guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 _Hey Hey Readers, here's another Chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy reading because I definitely enjoyed writing this for you. Sorry if I missed two Firecraker Fridays, but I'm making it up to you guys aren't I? hehe look out for another Chapter real soon 'kay? Mid-Terms are practically over for me now_

 _Enjoy!_

Two. 2

 **X Scourge X**

I rubbed the back of my neck, pacing back and forth around the front yard. What on earth I was doing here anyway? She wouldn't remember, and if she does, then it would only bring back bad memories for her. But the place looked abandoned anyway, looks like the place was being rebuilt. As her smile flashed through my mind I took a deep breath and slipped into my car and dialed Fiona again.

"Hey babe" she said with a ring in her voice.

"Hey, sorry to call, since you're at work and all that"

"No, it's okay what did you want to ask me?"

"About, the Rose kid…h-how is she?" I asked with a sigh

"Amy? She's supposed to be graduating High School by now" she said matter-of factly.

"Graduating? Do you know when?" I asked a bit too excitedly.

"Easy boy, let me find out from the school's website, these guys always brag about their graduates and yada yada yada" she said typing on some keys. I waited a little impatiently for a response and released a breath I didn't know I was holding when she did.

"Today at five-thirty, exact"

"Is it invitation only?"

"It's a public school, no it's not invitation only" she scoffed.

"Cool, were you going?"

"Why would I? I have nothing to do with her" she huffed.

"Babe, I love you okay, so keep calm and drink a chill pill would ya?" I sighed.

"Oh, so now I need to calm down?" she snapped. "Did she wait on you while that blue bastard ratted you out?! No! I did, s=did she cry over you every night?! Pretty sure that was me you-you-slime bag!" she choked and hung up.

I ran a hand through my quills and sighed before pocketing my cell. "Great, now she's in a bitch fit."

I leaned my head against the steering wheel causing my shades to drop onto the dash boards and I released another sigh.

God I sound like a depressing chick that just got dumped. I have to see her again and warn her, and if he'd let me…Sonic too.

 **X Sonic X**

I raced to the flower shop and hurriedly picked up my order and raced back home to put on my casually formal outfit of a rose pink buttoned down shirt, a pair of long khakis and timberlands. I took the flowers off the counter and locked the door on my way out. My cell erupted in my pocket and I jumped before unlocking the new Chevy Camaro I got last year, and guess what color it is. Yeah, blue.

"Sonic here" I answered without checking the Caller ID.

"Hey man its Shadow, Rouges been picking up some Intel at work and said to keep an eye out during the ceremony"

"What are you talking about? Both Sally and Eggman are secured"

"Yeah, but guess who got released this morning?"

"I dunno…."

"Scourge."

I froze. "Scourge?! As in Scourge the Copy Cat fucking Hedgehog?! Stop fucking with me Shadow"

"Why would I do that when my little sister could be in trouble?"

"He had twenty years in prison!" I argued

"He was being a good sport so he only got five"

"FIVE?! What kind of bullshit is that?"

"It's amazing what community service can do huh? Anyway don't let this get to you, remember this is Amy's day, and she doesn't know about it, and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Alright, alright, but can you tell Tails, he has a better chance of getting to Cream and Amy if anything goes down." I said slipping into the car.

"Sure, see you in a bit" he said before hanging up.

"Fuck!" I yelled at particularly no one.

I passed my hand through my quills in irritation and released a sigh, it's supposed to be a happy day for both Ames and I for crying out loud, we were doing so great too. Things had finally started looking bright again, now I have to fidget in my assigned seat looking for a slab of snot in the crowd. I turned the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway, before picking up speed, I glanced at the neighboring homes and noticed that ever since Sally moved out, people began moving in. Some boys were playing in the road and I honked the horn and waved to them. They grinned and waved back enthusiastically and resumed playing after I passed.

"Would be great to start a family here" I smiled to myself. Without any borders along the neighborhood to grant us 'privacy'. Sally had the houses in vacancies and families moved out and she put them in larger homes and such. I gripped my hands on the steering wheel when the truth came out one day. The vacancies granted her enough space to hide her drugs in each house. We still can't figure out why she needed so much, there were a wide variety of colors, from grey to yellow, those things were lining the refrigerators and cabinets, and she only kept them well hidden in the kitchen areas. As I hit the highway, my foot didn't hesitate to stomp on the gas pedal, taking out my anger, frustration and giving me the taste of freedom I loved. It wasn't as fast as I was of course, but to actually sit in comfort and drive felt awesome. With Sally and Eggman out of the way; mainly Eggman, people began being a bit more comfortable, and Amy's old hometown is being rebuilt. Rouge crossed my mind, and because he's so cool, Tails installed a Bluetooth system in my car.

"Call Rouge" I demanded

 ** _'_** ** _Calling Rouge the Bat'_**

 _"_ _What the fuck do you want hedgehog, I'm pretty busy!" she answered after the second ring._

"Well you answered pretty quickly after just two rings" I smirked.

 _"_ _Oh ha ha. What do you want?"_

"Shadow informed me just a while ago that Scourge was released this morning"

 _"_ _Yeah, I've been tracking the weasel all day"_

"All da-… how do you even-?"

 _"_ _Classified sweetie"_

"Right. Are you coming to the Graduation though?"

 _"_ _Babe, I'm everywhere, of course I'll be there"_

"Cool, I feel more at ease knowing that your there too"

 _"_ _C'mon Hedgehog, the whole gang is gonna be there to support Amy, and we all have the same Intel."_

"Thanks Rouge"

 _"_ _No problem sugar-HEY! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU-!"_

 ** _'_** ** _Call Ended'_**

"Gonna pretend like that was normal" I chuckled to myself with my sweat dropped. I eased into my seat and slowly incorporated my feet on the brakes at the stop light and patiently waited for the light to change whilst I find a new song to play. Before I could find what I was looking for, a flash of green caught my eye and I rose quickly, scanning for the weasel when I found him on the left lane two cars ahead, fixing his hair in the rearview mirror. He stopped just when my heart slowed and fixed the mirror, angling it before stopping abruptly, looked over his shoulder and shot me a smug grin before the light illuminated on his face, signaling all cars to move. My foot instantly reacted and stomped on the gas pedal, overtaking the cars before me and itching to get to his red convertible. My hands griped the steering wheel with so much force I could probably morph into the thing and my foot never left the gas pedal, he picked up pretty quickly that I was after him because he weaved more in depth into the traffic, forcing me to slow down. He had led me into the city, and there was heavy traffic since everyone was coming home from work.

"Damnit!" I yelled hitting the wheel. Tried weaving through the traffic after him until I lost him through a turn and I roamed the area until my car reminded me of the time.

 ** _"_** ** _It is now six o'clock'_**

I froze stiff, sweat running down my face regardless of the air conditioning. I glanced over and saw that the roses were perfectly ruined from y reckless driving and my shirt was soaked with sweat. I put my head on the steering wheel and glanced at my tims.

"That can't be right"

 ** _'_** ** _Would you like to set the correct time?'_** the computer asked.

"If only..."

 ** _'_** ** _Incoming voice call from 'Faker'._**

"Retrieve"

"Sonic?" Shadow asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah"

"Where the hell are you? The graduates already marched! You know you can't get in during or after the march right?! Please tell me you're here"

"Fuck" I choked.

"Don't hand me that shit, you better be here, because someone else is."

"Fuck Fuck **_FUCK!_** " I yelled banging the steering wheel.

"What the hell were you doing all this time?"

"Chasing the snot"

"….."

"Shadow?"

"I'll send you the video surveillance from both important angles alright?"

"From rouges cameras?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks man"

"No problem, I'm sending the link to your computer"

"Alright, bye"

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Just try to get here on time for pictures alright?"

"…"

 _"_ _*sigh*,_ I'll see you around, if anything ill drop Amy home"

 **-Click-**

A few minutes later a request came up on the screen.

 ** _'_** ** _New video request, Accept or Decline?'_**

"A-Accept"

 ** _"_** ** _Voice recognition failure, repeat'_**

"Accept the damn thing!"

 ** _"_** ** _Accepted'_**

Two video windows popped up and I leaned back, my stress instantly melting at the sight of her, she was sitting upright, fidgeting with her fingers and looking around from time to time. I touched the screen, causing it to zoom in a little, she was so small compared to the people on either side of her. Her jade eyes were full of worry and excitement, the camera moved to see the front of her face and I smiled.

"So adorable" I smiled.

A message bubble popped up showing a tiny rouge character

' ** _He's looking for her'_** the tiny Rouge character said while holding mini binoculars.

"The screen switched and my blood boiled immediately. His hair was neatly done, no shades in sight, he wasn't ashamed of his appearance either. He was dressed in a long sleeved white buttoned down shirt, black pants and boots. A bouquet of roses lay in his hand and his blue eyes scanned the room until he abruptly stopped. The camera zoomed in and a soft tint appeared on his cheeks as his eyes stayed locked on one thing; my fiancée.

 ** _'_** ** _Target spotted I guess'_** the tiny Rouge sighed. 'I'm informing tails now' she said before disappearing. I didn't even get the chance to see Tails receive his freaking rewards, maybe Rouge got them all on tape? But he told us in advance that he made Valedictorian anyway. Go figure. Amy was aiming for Sal but I told her not to overwork herself since she still has minor symptoms from her increase drug use. Another thing I'm pissed at those two knuckle heads for. Before Amy can try her very best, when she pushes too hard she gets drowsy ad falls into a temporary comma. The first time it happened, she was cleaning up the dishes when she just lost her balance and fell backwards on the floor. I was worried sick and rushed her to the hospital but they assured me it was just a withdrawal symptom, since she's been taking the doses from Sally in fairly large amounts for three years. It died down increasingly, but I'm still worried over my little Rose and I'd do anything to keep her safe.

The screen switched again and Amy was playing with her curls now, twisting it absently around her finger. Then she did something that warmed my heart. She kissed her engagement ring and held it to her heart and whispered something to herself.

 ** _"_** ** _Amelia Rose, Honors"_** the announcer said.

"Honors?!" I yelled in excitement, I began clapping and wooing for her, even though she couldn't hear me. "That's my baby! Oh my God!" I clapped.

 ** _'_** ** _He's clapping'_** Rouge laughed. **_'_** ** _Shit the voice over is still on'_** she complained before disappearing again.

I rolled my eyes and felt a bit embarrassed at that, but that gave me enough motivation to get out of here and at least make it for pictures.

 **X Scourge X**

She was beautiful.

As she walked across the stage, her smile seemed to light up at her achievements as she shook hands with the presenter and held her certificate in the air proudly, doing a fist bump with the other. A few people laughed and cheered for her, until she returned to her seat. Not noticing me one bit.

"I'm glad she's alright now" someone said beside me

"I'm really proud of her" another person said.

"Isn't that Sonic's girl?"

"You bet, they even got engaged a year back, I think he wanted her to finish school before tying the knot you know?"

"Such a sweet story, enough to warm your heart" the woman said.

 _E-Engaged? Wasn't Sally his girl? Hold on_ _ **hold on**_ _, what the_ _ **heck**_ _did I miss?_

I scanned for her again, and sure enough she was holding her hand to her chest but I couldn't quite see her face since I was sitting behind of her. I glanced around for the blue blur and smirked when he still wasn't in sight, no wonder he was in such a rush to catch up to me. I knew he had a thing for the girl but I never knew he could have scored. But then again, Amy's been after him for years now, probably just got tired and said yes. But where was Sally in all of this then? And if so many people knew about them, why hasn't Eggman made her a target yet? I half expected the building to cave in and see his famous 'egg carrier' swooping in and grabbing the small girl. I shivered when I felt someone staring at me and sure enough, there was Rouge, glaring at me from three rows aside, followed by Shadow and Knuckles on the opposite end. I was practically boxed in by them. I recently saw Tails receive his bundle of awards and a goofy grin on his face earlier, but he seemed to be scanning the audience for something, someone; me. I also saw the little bunny as well, seemed taller since the last time I've seen her, well, I guess five years can do that to you. I clutched the bouquet in my hand and twisted in my seat at the stares I was getting from the Sonic Team and other bystanders that know me.

Scourge the Hedgehog: The guy who fought alongside Eggman to get rid of the beloved bunch. Great. Why was I here again?

 **X Amy X**

After the heart racing moment of me receiving my award, I twisted my ring around my finger and smiled. Sonic was watching me, he saw me collect my honors award. I knew I could do it, he just wanted me to collect my certificate and be happy with that, but I'm pretty sure that he's hella proud of me. Those all-nighters were worth it, and I can't wait to see his face when the ceremony is over.

"All Graduates please stand"

I quickly shot to my feet, the excitement still bubbling through my entire body.

 _I did it_.

"Turn your tassels to the left"

 _I missed three years of my life and here I am, surrounded with new and old friends._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls"

 _And now, I'm engaged to the sweetest, hottest and fastest guy on the planet._

"The Graduating Class of 2015!"

 _And a graduate of Clearwater High school._

Cheers erupted as we flung out caps to the air, a gust of relief and stress being yelled into the atmosphere after our long and treacherous journey. And for me, this was just the beginning. I want to build more, expand more and I want to do it all…with Sonic by my side. After we marched out, I scanned the audience for Sonic, I was beginning to get worried since I already waved to Rouge and the gang, I looked at their faces for any clues of where Sonic could be, but it seemed they were all smiles and no worry.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hm?" I glanced around

"Amy! Amy over here! A-

"Who's calling me" I wondered aloud.

The girl behind me ushered me forward a bit and I gave her an apologetic smile. "S-sorry about that" I blushed.

"It's okay, just wanted to make sure you didn't fall there" she smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled back and continued walking. We disassembled almost immediately and there were cries and laughter filling the entrance of the gymnasium. Parents hugged their kids as well as some kids who **HAD** kids, congratulated their parents. It warmed my heart to see them, then a small pang of disappointment came over me when I still couldn't find…

"Ames!"

"Soni-

"There's my honor student!" he cheered before grabbing me from behind with a firm hold.

"Squeeee, Soniikku you scared me!" I laughed, turning o face him. My cheeks flushed at the sight of him, he was wearing my fur color as a button down shirt, with the sleeved rolled to his elbows, exposing his arms and hugging his bicep. His hair looked like a mess, but it looked…wild, almost professionally, but then again Sonic hates going to the barber. He wore a long khaki pants with a pair of sturdy Tims and I couldn't help but to gawk.

"You finished checking me out?" he smirked.

"Pffft, ch-checking you out, p-please I'm not a little tween gosh!" I huffed, folding my arms and pushing my lower lip into a pout.

"Your right' he smiled "You're a young woman… ** _my_** woman." He said in a low possessive growl that tingled my very soul. I smiled and bit my lower lip nervously. He plucked a single rose from his shirt pocket and handed it to me before placing the sweetest most innocent kiss on my awaiting mouth and a set of "'aww's" broke loose from our public audience. My face instantly heated without fail and I buried my face in his rumbling chest.

"Congratulations on graduating Ames" he said holding me.

"Thanks Sonikku" I mumbled into his chest.

"Amy!"

"Hm?" I pulled out of Sonic chest only to be smothered by a large pair of pillows squishing my face.

"Congratulations ya little troublemaker!" she squealed hugging me tightly.

"R-Rouge, I-I can't b-breathe!" I laughed.

"Whoops!" she laughed before pulling me back out. I inhaled a lungful of air and hugged her properly, sharing a laugh with her.

"Nice job kiddo" Shadow came behind her and stole a hug himself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled a strong cologne; expensive at that. He kissed my bare head before I felt a pair of arms tugging me backwards.

"Alright, enough" Sonic laughed. But something about it told me he was ready to rip my 'big brothers' throat out.

"Congratulations Amy!" Cream said throwing her tiny frame into my arms. She was a little shorter than me still, she stood at shoulder length and she often complained about barely growing.

"I should be congratulating you Miss Sal" I smiled.

She shrugged and Tails came next, along with Knuckles and he held her hand.

"Partners in the Education Battle" he smiled at her.

"I only got the title because you helped me you know" she blushed.

"Perfect isn't it?" he blushed before giving her a sweet hug.

"Congrats Tails!"

"Congrats to you too Amy" he smiled and gave me a hug himself. Tails grew taller than me without any mistake, and was a bit shorter than Sonic for sure.

"Alright let's go get shit faced drunk!" Knuckles cheered

Rouge grabbed him by the ear that made the spit in her black evening gown show off her creamy leg.

"Your already drunk aren't you, you little twit!"

"Hey! Who ya callin' a twin ya slutty bat?!" he complained trying to grab onto her, with success only it was….

"You drunken pervert!" she wailed before cracking a slap across his face sending him to the hard ground.

"Ow, geez Rouge, what th-"

We all stared at Rouge who had tears in her angry eyes, her breathing labored.

"R-Rouge?" Shadow asked cautiously, holding her hand.

"Im fine" she stood straight, wiping the tears with her pinkies. "Some confetti got in my eye that's all. Anyway, are we celebrating these little babies or what?"

We all glanced at each other and grinned wildly.

"Heck Yeah!" we all cheered fist bumping the air.

After getting into the car, Sonic stopped to talk to Shadow a few feet away and I glanced at the retreating figures form the gym. I could have sworn I heard someone else calling me today…and it sounded so familiar too, but yet…really different. Maybe..

"Ready to go?" Sonics smooth voice filled my ears.

I glanced over at his mischievous emerald orbs and grinned right back.

"Yup!"

"Good, now come here" he said softly before capturing my lips in a sweet, slow, heart-throbbing kiss, that was more devious than the innocent peck he gave me inside.

"That, was a promise for later tonight, when we get home"

"Woah there" I purred, biting my lower lip in anticipation. "Why not now?" I whispered playing with the buttons on his shirt. He let out a low sexy growl that had a puddle running between my thighs before he snatched my hand and placed a soft strike of his tongue at the center of my palm before kissing it gently.

"Naughty Hedgehog" he mocked me.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that, we have a party to go to, and id rather love you...in **_our_** bed."

"And _ **I'm** _ the naughty hedgehog hm?" I teased

"We both are beautiful" he smiled before laying another lingering kiss to my lips.


End file.
